Smile
by greentea1896
Summary: it isn't everyday you get to see Hibari Kyoya smile. Especially on valentines day :


**Smile – An 1827 fan fict! **

**HIHIIIIHIHI this is my FIRST ATTEMPT to make an 1827 fict! *hyper ventilates at the sight of two of the hottest KHR guys in history *:] **

**I'm so SO SO sorry if this turns out to be seriously CRAPPY, cuz that's the best I can do! I've been reading HIBA-TSUNA like mad, because I wanted to try to catch their character more before writing about them. I've only ever written GOKU-HARU ones, because I can feel their characteristics more. WELL, ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! **

Hibari Kyoya stood in the corner of the living room with an irritated aura brewing dangerously around him. Being at the Sawada residence, there was the constant racket of noise which was quickly silenced by one of his death glares. Apparently, he had agreed to the baby that if he could tolerate 2 hours with his famiglia then he would be allowed a quick spar with him. As his competitive streaks grew, he struggled to compress his desire of biting those stupid herbivores to death.

As today was Valentine's Day, Sawada Nana had prepared ingredients for them to create their own key chain for the person they love. He stood in the corner, wondering who would give their key chain to whom. Gokudera to Haru, he supposed, and Kyoko to Yamamoto and Back, I-pin to Lambo and back, Iemitsu to nana and back, Ryohei and Hana and back. His eyes wandered over to a certain cute herbivore with spiky brown hair and caramel eyes. Smirking, he knew he wouldn't have anyone to exchange gifts with. At least he had Hibird.

Sitting as far as he could on the table, he started to design his product. Swirls? Nah, hearts? Definitely NO. His name? Too lame. Hibird? Guess he'll have to do with that.

Using a black marker the prefect started to draw, or at least, tried to draw his fluffy little pet. After wondering in his head why the hell he was doing this, he reassured him self with the fact that he was allowed a fight. Fight. Fight.

Mildly scanning back to the day he had bitten his art teacher to death from criticizing his picture, he knew he was never really a genius in the arts. Tsuna looked over to him and bit hard on his lip to stop the escaping laughter. Hibari narrowed his eyes a little more, and looked down on his 'picture'.

'Wao."

His sudden speech silenced the others. When they did an automatic peek of his creation, they couldn't find any similarity to Hibird what so ever. His disheveled drawing of his yellow bird looked….like a banana. He took a deep breath, and reached over for another piece of Microwavable plastic, whilst glancing briefly at others for inspiration.

Gokudera had drawn piano keys, Yamamoto his beloved baseball, Lambo sweets, I-pin Fong, who looked so ridiculously like him, Haru cake. He didn't have time to look at everyone's because it'll look suspicious. He silently regretted about forgetting completely to look at the only person he found interest in.

Moving on, Moving on. Grunt Grunt .The Namimori school prefect did not enjoy the time spent. The one and only factor that kept his mind straight and forward was the fight. Or personally, the Tenth Vongola boss. He diverted his attention to the short brunette, who seemed to be enjoying this. His brown spiky hair moved with his actions, his brown eyes looking innocently down at his picture, his mouth undenyingly in a warm sweet smile. Ever so slightly, there was a small streak of pink on his cheeks as Tsuna looked up at him, noticing his stare.

His second attempt was feeble. He had tried to draw a two stick men, just before he remembered how much he distaste those creatures which resembled a tree. Sighing, he grabbed a third piece of plastic, earning surprised looks from the others.

Concentrate….

Concentrate….

The fight…..

The fight….

Damn that baby I don't fugging care for a fight! Wait. Stay, Emotionless. Yes. Cold. Dark. Yes. Hmmmmmmm.

(Um, Hibari? Isn't swearing violating the Namimori school rules?)

He turned to the door, and proceeded to leave. What a crappy valentine's day.

"Hibari-san!!" a tiny voice called after him in the middle of his journey back to his beloved rooftop. Without needing to confirm who it was, he faced him with his back.

"Why are you following me, Tsunayoshi?"

"Eh?" The smaller boy scratched his head. "Um…Hibari san…"

"Yes?" he spinned around, plummeting into the cutest creature god ever made. The brunette tumbled over, tripping on a pebble that did not exist a few seconds ago. Instinctively, the prefect caught him around the waist and pulled him up. Trying not to blush or anything stupid, he released him, and was surprised to see him blushing his ass off like a tomato.

"Ano…"

"What?"

"ano Hibari-san…be my valentine!" he felt something small and hard pressed into the palm of his hand, and his hand worked like an alarm system, trapping anything in it until he decided to let go.

The herbivore's hand is quite soft…what am I thinking. Before he could pry his hand of, Tsuna had pulled him into a tight embrace, and run off embarrassingly back the path to his house.

Hibari Kyoya looked at the object in his hand. One part of him wanted to throw that piece of rubbish away for its innocence and stupidness, and the other of him wanted to keep it since it looked cute. You must be, wondering what the picture was about ANYWAY, by now, eh?

It was a picture of them cartoon-ised, with Hibari and Tsuna in the middle, and the numbers 1827 with a few loopy drawn hearts surrounding them. He scoffed at the drawing, and smirked to himself, before retreating to his territory on the Namimori school roof for a nice nap.

There was one thing he didn't notice.

The Hibari in the picture was smiling.

Perhaps this wasn't such a bad Valentine's Day after all.

**HYIIIII! I! I! I know. It REALLY DID TURN out crappy. Well, Hahahah guess I can't do anything about it eh? Please excuse me of my grammar! Please do review! Constructive criticism welcomed:] hopefully I'll do a much better job next time!!! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW!!! **


End file.
